


The Spider's Evening

by orphan_account



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gen, Sailor Moon Sailor Stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-14 04:58:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20595089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sailor Moon Sailor Stars anime. Frowning, Sailor Lead Crow followed a large spider. After she revealed a whip, she brought her arm back.





	The Spider's Evening

I never created Sailor Moon.

Frowning, Sailor Lead Crow followed a large spider. After she revealed a whip, she brought her arm back. ''Nothing will prevent me from finding Star Seeds for Sailor Galaxia,'' she muttered. Sailor Lead Crow watched while the spider fled. She returned her whip to its proper place. Sailor Lead Crow began to smile. ''Nothing will prevent me from finding Star Seeds.''

Sailor Lead Crow's eyes flew open as soon as she glanced at a barren area in the park. She started to blink repeatedly.  
''Siren?'' She thought her companion was with her earlier. Sailor Lead Crow searched for Sailor Aluminum Siren. She paused the minute she viewed Sailor Aluminum Siren ordering sweets.

Sailor Lead Crow scowled as she approached Sailor Aluminum Siren. Her eyes widened again the second she recognized the spider on the latter's shoulder.

Sailor Aluminum Siren obtained her treat and ate it at a snail's pace. She turned to the spider on her shoulder and smiled. Sailor Aluminum Siren offered her food to it. Confused, she tilted her head to one side after Sailor Lead Crow scowled.

THE END


End file.
